


Valentine's Day

by overstrand_marcia_i



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magyk, Marcellia, Septimus Heap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstrand_marcia_i/pseuds/overstrand_marcia_i
Summary: Marcellus wants everything to be perfect for their first Valentine's Day together.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any relation to the Septimus Heap franchise. All canon characters are credited to Angie Sage. This is simply fancontent, created for other fans.

**Valentine’s Day:**

Marcellia One-Shot Fic

 

     Marcellus Pye was worried. It was Valentine’s Day, his first Valentine’s Day with Marcia, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

     Marcia hadn’t mentioned anything to him about it, so Marcellus was fairly certain that she had forgotten the holiday’s existence entirely. He had noticed that she wasn’t much for remembering dates or figures, but oddly enough, that didn’t seem to bother him.

    However, Marcellus still felt unsure of himself and of what to do. His gift for Marcia, a gorgeous bracelet that he had painstakingly created from lapis lazuli and gold, didn’t seem like enough. She deserved so much more; she deserved the world in Marcellus’ eyes.

——-

    Marcia entered Marcellus’ living room with a sigh. Her day had been stressful, but then again, when was her day not stressful? Brushing aside her worries, she smiled, glad to see Marcellus. No matter how she felt, he always managed to make her feel better.

    Marcellus shut the book he had been pretending to read and stood up, walking to her. “Hey.” His voice was soft and a bit nervous.

    Marcia brushed a stray curl of hair behind her ear. “Hi,” she replied quietly.

    “Did you get more beautiful since the last time I saw you?” Marcellus mumbled softly. His gaze met Marcia’s and she blushed scarlet. Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

    “Did you?” she retorted, “Hey, you look nervous, are you okay?” Marcia took one of Marcellus’ hands in her own, lacing their fingers together.

    “I’m fine, darling. Better now that you’re here.” Marcellus smiled and squeezed her hand. “Would you like to sit?” he asked politely.

    Marcia nodded and let Marcellus lead her to the sofa. She sat down with Marcellus slowly and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat together for a long while in calm, content silence before Marcellus spoke.

    “Marcia,” he mumbled softly.

    “Mm?” Marcia raised her head off of his shoulder and gazed at him.

    “Do you know what day it is?” Marcellus asked her.

    “It’s…Tuesday,” she answered, a tad confused, “Why do you ask?”

    Marcellus smiled sweetly at her. She really  _had_  forgotten about Valentine’s Day, Marcellus thought endearingly. Marcia was strange that way, she would remember certain things in incredibly accurate detail just as other things would fly right over her head. But Marcellus didn’t much mind; he found her quirks charming, for they always made him smile.

    “It’s Valentine’s Day,” Marcellus said quietly.

    Marcia flushed. “Ohh…” she looked rather embarrassed. “I…forgot. Marcellus, I’m so sorry.” She cast her eyes downward, disappointed and frustrated with herself for forgetting.

    Noticing how she felt, Marcellus tilted her chin up so their eyes met. “Hey, it’s not a big deal, Marcia. I forget things all the time. Don’t worry.” He kissed her lips softly. “All that matters to me is that you’re here, now.”

    Marcia nodded. “Sorry. I just feel terrible about forgetting.” She squeezed Marcellus’ hand gently.

    “I have something for you,” Marcellus said, not taking his eyes off of Marcia’s. He drew out a purple silk bag from his pocket and pressed it into her palm.

    She looked down at the bag in surprise, a childish excitement filling her eyes, which made Marcellus smile. Marcia opened the drawstring bag and slowly drew out the heavy bracelet. As she saw it, she gasped and looked up at Marcellus.

    “Did you make this?” she asked, turning the bracelet over. Inscribed on the back in silver, curved letters was the phrase,

_‘You deserve the world, darling. -M. P.’_

    “Does that answer your question?” he responded, smiling.

    All of a sudden, Marcia pulled him into a tight embrace. “I love you, you know that right?” she whispered to him as she slipped the beautiful bracelet onto her wrist.

    “I love you too. Happy Valentine’s Day, darling.”

     Marcia kissed him again, feeling happier than she had in years.


End file.
